


wait, come back

by LetUsDoThisAgain



Series: Fictober prompts [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic, fictober20, this is just something short and sweet to start the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain
Summary: This is my first fic for fictober, a small drabble of Neil being too stubborn for his own good.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Fictober prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949575
Kudos: 56





	wait, come back

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "wait, come back!" from https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/rules 's blog :)

Neil sat on the bed at Andrew’s side, his heart pounding. Neil and Andrew never fought, but there were disagreements. Tension built up and eventually the dam had to break. Neil had been invited to join court again this year, his dream being replayed. They had won gold last year, him, Andrew, and Kevin together, and he wanted to do it again.

This year however, Neil was still suffering from a healing injury. 

His ankle had been sprained in his last game, and it was still a bit weak. Playing on it too soon could lead to an injury far worse.

But court happened every 4 years, and Neil was putting up a fight to go.

Andrew spoke up, “I’m not going to allow you to injure yourself over some foolish desire. It’s not even like you’re missing the entire event, it’s a few practices!”

“Valuable practices!” Neil shot back, his jaw clenched in unspoken tension and stress. “I don’t want to lose this year just because an injury kept me away from too many.”

Andrew stood up to leave when it was clear Neil would never agree. The movement damning, and Neil couldn’t let it happen.

Reaching out gently, hand hovering over Andrew’s arm, he whispered “no Andrew, wait, come back.”

Andrew turned around and looked Neil in the eyes. Neil could see all his unspoken worries in his eyes. Although his face was deceptively blank, Neil knew after all these years just how to interpret the slight downturn of his eyebrows. The shine in his eye Andrew had when something was bothering him.

Neil was quiet for a moment and Andrew started again but Neil reached out once more.

“I’m sorry. I know why you’re worried and I know I’m being foolish,” Neil said. “It just, the stress. The worrying about Ichirou and the deal becomes a bit much sometimes. I can’t handle the thought of losing in the Olympics.”

Andrew stayed put even as the tilt in his eyebrows softened, shifting his entire face with one move.

Neil continued, “I know I’m being irrational. I’ll sit out for a few practices, okay?” Neil contemplated for a minute before asking, “Yes or no?”

Andrew paused before nodding his head yes, a barely perceptible move, before Neil gently took Andrew’s arm and guided his body to his. A gentle hold, not quite a hug, but enough to let Andrew know what he was feeling.

“Stupid junkie,” Andrew muttered against Neil’s shoulder. “It will be okay; we’ll still kick their ass.” 

That startled a laugh out of Neil, “and you still say you don’t care about exy.” However, Neil’s smile down at Andrew was nothing but fond. A soft upturn at the corner of his lips, and it meant the world.

“1,683 percent,” was Andrew’s only reply.


End file.
